The invention relates, generally, to firefighters' garments and, more particularly, to an air flush system for such garments.
Firefighters' garments such as jackets and pants typically consist of an outer layer of abrasion resistant and flame retardant material such as NOMEX.TM.. Inside of the outer shell is a moisture barrier of neoprene or other similar material that extends throughout the outer shell and a thermal barrier consisting of one or more layers of NOMEX.TM., or other similar heat-insulating material.
The moisture barrier and thermal barrier are secured within the outer shell in a variety of ways. For example, these layers can be permanently or releasably secured within the outer shell and can be secured to one another along their respective edges. One method of construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,783 issued to Grilliot et al. The garment disclosed in this patent includes a plurality of spacer elements creating a series of channels between two of the layers of material to maintain a dead air space between the layers for enhancing the insulating characteristics of the garment. Regardless of the specific construction of the garment, most firefighter garments have a plurality of layers.
As will be appreciated, firefighters are exposed to intense heat and are involved in extremely strenuous physical activities. As a result, overheated air and hot vapors will become trapped in the air space between the layers of the garment. As the vapors and air in the coat heat up and accumulate, tremendous stress is placed on the firefighter that can cause physical problems such as heat exhaustion, dehydration and the like. Moreover, the hot air and vapor trapped between the layers lowers the thermal insulation or TPP (Thermal Protective Performance) of the garment thereby increasing the risk of injury from exposure to the heat of a fire.
Thus, a system for flushing the air trapped between the layers in a firefighter's garment is desired.